Control
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Cordelia’s visions are killing her, literally, and Angel decides to do something about it. [AC]


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the idiot Joss and the WB.  
  
  
Control  
By Jules  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** The Hypersion Hotel **/b  
  
Angel, Wesley, and Gunn sat around joking while Cordelia laid on the couch with another headache, a continuing result of a vision she'd had over 18 hours ago. Her head felt like a marching band was pounding their drums over and over and over and over and over . . . And whenever she opened her eyes, flashes of white-hot pain danced behind them.   
  
Suddenly her mind was once again gripped in a vise as a vision once again wracked her entire being.   
  
  
Angel sensed the vision coming moments before it happened and rushed over to the couch where he held on to her tight as her body writhed with agony. He felt so helpless. He hated the fact that his best friend was going through this. And he'd noticed the fact that the visions, and their aftermath were just getting worse and worse.   
  
"Ahh, pain!" Cordelia whimpered, leaning onto Angel.   
  
"What did you see Cordelia?" Wesley questions, pad and pencil at the ready as Gunn gave her the painkillers and water.   
  
Cordelia quickly downed the meds, took a few deep breaths, and was able to start after a few moments of soothing on Angel's part.   
  
"There's a pack of vampires, with this really ugly demon, yuck. It's dark red and yellow, smells awful." She gasps for air, shaking her head, "They're about to attack a Dojo down on Santa Monica. It's a class full of kids! Go, hurry, you've only got a little while before they start killing." She told them desperately.   
  
Gunn and Wesley got the weapons they would need, while Angel carried Cordelia to the couch. He laid her down, and she immediately fell into a restless sleep. He smoothed a stray lock of hair of her forehead, and then hurried out the door to save the lives of those two needed him.   
  
  
  
b** Two hours later ** /b  
  
  
When Angel came back to the hotel after saving the innocents, only a bit worse for the wear. Cordelia was still lying on the couch, looking pale as death.   
  
"Oh, your back." She called out weakly sensing his presence like she'd always been able.   
  
She tried to stand up, but faltered.   
  
Angel had to run at vampiric speeds to catch her before she fell. Then he noticed the bloody tissue in her hand.   
  
"What's that?" He demanded.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Cordelia tried to dismiss it, not wanting Angel to blame himself over the fact that her visions were causing nosebleeds now.   
  
"Cordy . . ." Angel had a warning tone to his voice.   
  
"It was just a little nosebleed. It stopped after 30 minutes . . . ."  
  
Angel picked her up and carried her over to the couch, "How long has this been happening?"  
  
"Only two weeks or so." Cordelia put her hand comfortingly on his forearm, "I'm fine Angel."  
  
"No, you're not. And I won't put up with this anymore." Without warning, he scooped her up and strode out the door, carrying her in his arms.   
  
  
b** In the ally at the Post Office **/b  
  
  
"What are we doing here?" Cordelia questioned, "I thought the oracles were dead."  
  
"I'm hoping they've been replaced." Angel admitted.   
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes, and just rests her head against his shoulder.   
  
Angel went through the ritual and called out the mandatory, "I beseech access to the knowing ones."  
  
Suddenly Cordelia and Angel were in the chamber, and there THEY were, another set of golden twins.   
  
"Why do you bring this lower being to us?" The female demanded.   
  
"She's my seer. The visions are killing her. You have to do something." Angel ordered.   
  
"Why should we do anything for two lower beings?" The male challenged.   
  
"Because I am you're warrior, and it's you're fault she is getting these visions. If she dies, I will not fight anymore." Angel informed them directly.   
  
The oracles looked at each other, the male finally nodded, and the female began to speak, "Since she is your bound, we will. From this day forward, as long as the warrior lives, so shall the Seer. Immortal she will be. When the warrior accomplishes his task, together they will become even lower beings, humans, once more."   
  
The male continued, "The pain the Seer suffers from the visions will be lessoned, at a price."  
  
"Which is?" Cordelia implored.   
  
"The Seer will fight by the Warriors side in battle. The only way she can be killed, is beheading. In place of her mortality, she will gain speed, enhanced senses, and strength."  
  
"Like a Slayer?" Angel interrupted.   
  
"Answers to all your questions will come in time." The male answered.   
  
The female spoke once more, "Also, as long as the Warrior fights for good, his soul shall remain permanent."  
  
Then the oracles, as per usual, tossed the Seer and the Warrior out into the alleyway.   
  
Cordelia stood up, shocked, "It's gone! The pounding in my head is gone!" Then realization strikes her and she turns to Angel, her eyes wide with shock, "It's permanent, your soul . . . I can't believe it. The PTB finally did something helpful!"   
  
Angel gave her a small smile, "But now you're going to have to fight."  
  
"SO?! Angel, I'm not going to die! The pain from the visions are gone! Hell, I'm more invincible than Iyou/I are brood boy!"   
  
Finally a true smile cracked on Angel's face, "I'm not going to lose you." He picked her up and swung her around, "You're going to be with me until the end."   
  
"I'm going to get to see you reach your Shaunsu." Cordelia gasps.   
  
"You're never going to have to leave me."  
  
"I'll never lose you to Angelus."  
  
Angel stopped spinning her and looks deep in her eyes, "I can finally tell you that I love you."  
  
Cordelia swallowed, her arms still wrapped around Angel's neck, "You what?"  
  
"I. Love. You. I love you Cordy. With all my heart and soul."  
  
"But I thought . . ."  
  
"Buffy's gone, when I went off to meditate, I realized that I'd known that we'd never get back together ever even before she died, that you'd been the one for me. That somewhere, deep inside, I'd known the fact since you were in the hospital." Angel tells her softly.   
  
"Oh Angel." Her eyes staring into his, "I love you too. For a long time. I don't even know how long anymore."  
  
Then their lips met in a kiss that sent, what felt like, an electric shock down their spines. Which was as it was when two who were bound finally found each other. They felt fireworks, and tingling all over their bodies. Both knew that what was happening was the rightist thing they'd ever done.   
  
Finally Cordelia pulled away from the passionate kiss, needing oxygen. She took his hand in hers, looked up at him and smiled brilliantly, "Let's go home."  
  
Angel squeezed her hand, nodded, and walked with her back to the car. He opened the door for her, she slid in, and he went over to his side. Before he started the car, he looked over at her once more, grinning like an idiot, happy to find she had the same smile on her face, and his heart nearly burst with happiness. He knew right then, he was feeling a happiness that had never been felt by him before. More than even that which he felt with Buffy that one night, because he was with his soul-mate, his bound, his best-friend, and if she said yes to the question he planned on asking her in the near future, his soon to be wife.   
  
At last he started the car, and the two drove off into the LA night together, to begin their lives as they were meant to be lived.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I don't really plan on a sequel for this, because I think it sums it all up, but if there is enough demand for one. I'll write one, and tell you what happens next . . . whatever that is.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
